


(Not) Just Another One Night Stand

by museofthedawn



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BaekYeol - Freeform, ChanBaek - Freeform, M/M, Sexual Content, Smut, wedding singer au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 20:07:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9458561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/museofthedawn/pseuds/museofthedawn
Summary: Baekhyun is a wedding singer, and Chanyeol is one of his audience who thinks marriage and all that comes with it are overrated–embracing his sexuality by having countless one night stands and hook ups instead-never a relationship. As they lock eyes over the wedding of Kim Jongdae, something is bound to happen.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second fic that I've written so far but the first story that I posted here. It's originally posted on [AFF](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1216203/not-just-another-one-night-stand-exo-baekhyun-chanyeol-baekyeol-chanbaek) (170119).

In twenty seven years of his life, Chanyeol had gone to a countless of parties but hardly any weddings. Weddings were always supposed to be sacred, and Chanyeol would like to avoid anything that was close to being sacred. It was undoubtedly religious. And Chanyeol was not religious. He believed wedding or in other word, marriage was only a religious institution to lawfully and socially bond two people together. Its existence was not necessarily needed, but it was demanded–like one’s life would be incomplete without it. It was almost like an obligation for two people who share mutual feelings to show their commitment to their relatives and friends. But marriage, as a matter of fact, never really brought happiness into someone’s life.

Chanyeol had never been fond of the idea of marriage because he thought marriage certificate didn’t guarantee someone to be happy. It didn’t keep people from adultery. It didn’t keep people to fuck their neighbors and ruin someone’s relationship. And it really didn’t keep people from committing a crime like abusing their partners and such. Chanyeol favored a lifetime relationship instead–one without a legal commitment or a label to formalize the happiness. What was there to like about marriage anyway when he can’t even marry someone he loved in his own country? It was not yet legally accepted for two men to register their marriage in South Korea. And yes, if you were wondering, Chanyeol was a homosexual. A proud homosexual who enjoyed his freedom too much to settle down.

Chanyeol pulled over as the entrance of a tall building slowly came into view. It was Saturday night, and he had let his opportunity to hook up with some guy he would probably meet at his colleague’s birthday party to go to waste for the sake of his high school bestfriend’s wedding. Unfastening his seat belt, he checked himself out through the rear-view mirror–slightly tilting his head to the right and left as if trying to spot any flaws. He didn’t want to appear narcissistic, but he wouldn’t deny if people were to say he looked physically attractive. He acknowledged his pulchritude. His figure was an epitome of aesthetic–tall and charming with enough muscle bulging on his frame, and his face was like a sculpture–gorgeous and thoroughly carved. And he thought how it must be gratifying for some people to look at him and gawk at his masculine beauty.

Before driving all the way to the building, Chanyeol had apparently spent almost an hour getting prepared in his room, dressing up and styling his hair. He had his generous amount of forelock pushed up to the back and sprayed. He ended up choosing his black suit to match perfectly with his black bow tie. There was simply no reason for him to dress like a gentle man from head to toe. He was going to a wedding after all–a celebration that he practically loathed, and really, he had no one to impress there. But Chanyeol had always been painstakingly detailed when it came to his appearance. As a matter of fact, he just wanted to look good in all occasion.

The air was chilly outside as it tried to crawl into Chanyeol’s skin when he exited his car. It was a beautiful night where the night sky was filled with twinkling stars. They were shining strangely brighter this evening, and Chanyeol noticed them as he looked up at the sky–smiling when he spotted a single star blinking at him. He straightened his shoulders and brushed the invisible dust off his suit. He walked towards the other side of the car and gave his Audi one last glance before handing the car key over to the chauffer approaching him. The man bowed his head as he stretched out his open palm to receive the key from Chanyeol.

By the time the chauffeur drove away to park his car, Chanyeol had entered the building. He took a short glance at his watch, realizing that he came half an hour earlier than the scheduled time. From where he was standing, he could see a fairly huge wedding board notice with flowers all around its frame standing near the elevator. Written on it was the name of his bestfriend, Kim Jongdae and his bride–bold and precise followed by a handful of information regarding the wedding and its reception.

Jongdae was Chanyeol’s bestfriend when they were in high school. They spent a lot of time together from when the sun rose until it set–sitting in the same class, sharing lunch in the afternoon with the same group of friends and spending their evening playing PlayStation games at Chanyeol’s house accompanied by a plateful of cookies baked by Mrs. Park almost regularly.

To Chanyeol, Jongdae was someone that he could rely the most during his difficult time in high school. He was smart, and he never skipped classes. He often helped Chanyeol solve his math problem–the ones that always left him agitated and made his head burn like crazy. Even though they were of the same age, Jongdae was actually way more matured than him because he thought more reasonably than Chanyeol did. And he had always considered him as an older brother despite them being of the same age.

Jongdae was also there when he first struggled with his sexuality. It was when Jongdae took him to a bar after they graduated and Chanyeol turned legal that he discovered he was never interested with girls or women to begin with. He didn’t feel anything when some random girls approached him and inappropriately trailed their filthy fingers down his arm. Instead of getting turned on like he was supposed to, Chanyeol felt grossed out and downright displeased. Even after his best friend showed him a variety of straight porn videos, Chanyeol didn’t feel interested. Jongdae, on the other hand, was concerned but he kept assuring him that it was okay to be different. That he was not the only one who felt that way. And there were plenty of people that were like Chanyeol.

Chanyeol also told him about his first crush in school that was no other than Kyungsoo who sat next to Jongdae. He was the talk of the school back then. Born with gorgeous big doe-eyes and heart-shaped lips, he was constantly surrounded by a handful of girls, trailing after him like love-struck idiots. He had a petite body, but that didn’t make him less attractive. He had his own charms for being a typical cute boyfriend. And Kyungsoo, being a social butterfly that he was–only smiled radiantly whenever girls threw him a loving stare. Jongdae, however, no matter how much he wanted to help Chanyeol, had never made an effort to make him get close to his bestfriend because he wasn’t sure if there was even a slight of possibility of the petite guy being gay.

Having entered different universities, it was difficult for both of them to keep their brotherly relationship intact. Jongdae barely visited Chanyeol’s house anymore, and Chanyeol couldn’t make time to hang out with the latter. The only way they could communicate was through social media. Once in a while, Chanyeol would start a conversation on Kakaotalk, and the latter would reply even if it took ages for him to do so.

It was during their first high school reunion that Chanyeol met Jongdae and his small group of friends again. He was elated to find out that most of his friends were doing great in terms of career. And to his surprise, some of them including Jongdae turned out to be gay. They exchanged deep conversation about gay stuff–like how they discovered themselves, when they usually hang out and stuff like that.

After the reunion, Chanyeol kept in touch with Jongdae again. They became drinking buddies and visited different bars once in a week, hitting on cute guys and bringing them home for a one-night stand. Chanyeol learned that his bestfriend turned gay because he was cheated by his previous girlfriend. Not once, not twice, but multiple times. The feeling of being betrayed somehow make him traumatized that he was afraid of getting into a relationship with women ever again. He was scared that even if he found another woman, she would also cheat on him. So for a while, Jongdae tried to distance himself from women and slowly turned to men for sexual desire.

Unfortunately, their weekly ritual only lasted for a couple of months. Jongdae got too swamped with work as he was entrusted to lead his dad’s company. There were countless of meetings to attend and so little time left to hang out. It was not that big of a company, but it required constant monitoring that it jeopardized his time to have fun. Jongdae’s schedule was tight that he couldn’t even hang out with his friends just to grab lunch, let alone going into bars every night. As a result, Chanyeol had almost stopped going to bars and communicating with him unless it was really important. He only managed to hear from him again after a year as he received a wedding invitation in his e-mail inbox.

When he heard about the news of Jongdae’s marriage, he was almost sure that the other might be joking because he thought his best friend was never as straight as a stick. Well, he once was, but he thought he was never going back there ever again. He slept with more than a bunch of men already for God’s sake. And if he was not mistaken, the last time he checked, Jongdae was happily in a relationship with Junmyeon–a guy he happened to encounter in one of the bars they went into. So the news was aghast to Chanyeol’s ears, and he found himself wondering whether or not Jongdae married the woman out of love.

Sighing, Chanyeol hauled his pace toward the elevator–snapping out of his trance as soon as he reached the elevator. The doors opened up in front of him, revealing no one. He got on and pressed number eleven. That was the floor where Jongdae’s wedding reception was going to take place. When the doors were about to close before him, a hand withheld them from shutting. Startled, Chanyeol pressed the button hurriedly to open the doors. When they were widely opened, a man clad in a white suit walked in. He was sweating, and his breath was unsteady. It was as if he had just sprinted a mile and rushed into the nearest elevator.

“Thank you,” he said faintly, and his lips turned into a crescent smile. His smile was too blinding for a guy even though it barely showed his row of teeth. Chanyeol’s mind was blank for a second, and when he took grasp of the situation, he realized he had just saved a life. He only nodded in response and took a step backward. The man held back his intention to press the button to whichever floor he had in mind. He was going to the same floor as Chanyeol, it seemed. Facing his back as he towered behind the shorter, Chanyeol raked his gaze up and down the man’s tiny figure. The man looked neat and delicate in his white suit, his tight pants hugging the contour of his legs and thick bottom. The sight was for certain alluring, and it made the taller’s groin throb in his pants. Chanyeol was momentarily distracted when the guy kept fidgeting in his position. His bottom made a sinful yet graceful movement as the result. He knew it was rude to stare, but he couldn’t do anything about it. Each movement that he demonstrated was an exemplification of iniquity. And Chanyeo hated how the molecules of oxygen in the air seemed to thin, making him suffocated. He watched the sight in front of him with his hungry eyes–too immersed that he almost got caught in his act when he heard the elevator ding.

The man hurriedly walked out of the elevator and ran toward the main entrance of the ballroom. Chanyeol trailed after him soon after. When he noticed the man had just entered the ballroom to his bestfriend’s wedding, a bashful grin immediately adorned on his face. He found himself thinking that it wasn’t too bad for him to ditch his Saturday night and come to the wedding after all.

-ooo-

Standing on an easel next to the table plan at the entrance of the hotel ballroom was a massive, heart shaped framed photo of Chanyeol’s bestfriend, Kim Jongdae with his wife to be. Chanyeol halted in front of the picture and observed it closely for a while. The woman had his hand rested on Jongdae’s shoulder as she tilted her head up to stare into his best friend’s eyes. Jongdae was smiling in the picture, but Chanyeol could tell that his smile was counterfeited. It wasn’t that sincere smile he used to direct at Junmyeon. Chanyeol was sure because he had witnessed himself with his own eyes how Jongdae would smile at his ex-lover.

His hands looked stiff and awkward because instead of holding the woman by the waist, Jongdae had his arm wrapped around the back of his bride to be. Chanyeol cringed at the picture and shook his head at the unnaturalness. He was itching to know what happened–and why it never worked out with Junmyeon. He remembered the first time when they met Junmyeon in a bar, Jongdae was half-wasted, and he kept saying that he had seen an angel–the one without wings but a face as pure as a child in a mountain’s valley. When Jongdae pointed his finger at a man with skin as white as a porcelain, Chanyeol couldn’t help but to gasp at his implausible beauty. Knowing Jongdae was too wasted to get on his feet, he decided to make a move on the porcelain guy and approach him. Chanyeol managed to get his number and instead of keeping it to himself, he gave it to Jongdae. A few days later, thanks to him, Jongdae went out on a date with the porcelain guy and their relationship continued to bloom ever since.

Leaving the framed photograph, Chanyeol walked through the huge ballroom that was not yet crowded with many guests and scanned his vicinity absent-mindedly. The room surely gave off an elegant vibe as it was decorated with silver curtains with the touch of bold blue lighting and huge snowflakes hanging from the ceiling, creating an effect of a modern winter wonderland. A couple of silver satin covered round tables with cutlery and small vase and white chairs had been arranged accordingly. The aisle had also been decorated with flowers and petals by the hands of the expert. Everything in the room was an absolute depiction of breath-taking, but Chanyeol was not stunned even a bit.

It was when a familiar man waved a hand at him–smiling that he got a sudden pounding heartbeat in his chest to take care of. He was suddenly thankful that Jongdae got married because thanks to him, he got a chance to meet his long-term crush again. He almost forgot the fact that they went to the same school that it was inevitable for them to meet like this whenever one of their shared friends had an occasion, and both of them happened to get invited.

Beaming, Chanyeol waved back and shuffled to where he was sitting.

“Chanyeol-ah! It’s been a while,” the guy exclaimed as he nudged him on the shoulder. Grinning widely, his eyes crinkled a little at the corners with fondness.

“Hi, Kyungsoo,” Chanyeol replied nervously, “You still look the same.”

The shorter chuckled in response, “Old and boring, right? You still look the same too, Chanyeol-ah. Tall and goofy.”

Chanyeol wanted to retort and somehow change the words old and boring to cute and fascinating, but he concealed his imminent action. A wide dumb grin was the only response he could muster at the moment.

He thought he had ended his silly crush, but he still found it endearing whenever the shorter smiled at him. Kyungsoo was his first crush, and Jongdae knew better how much he had always admired the petite guy. But he was someone that Chanyeol had never thought would be able to reach because never in his life would he consider the possibility of the latter being gay. So in the end, Chanyeol kept his crush hidden for a long time. He never confessed his feelings toward Kyungsoo even until they graduated from high school. And he regretted. He regretted that he didn’t at least try to approach him back then when they were still classmates because Chanyeol was too much of a coward, and he was never prepared of the consequences he might have faced.

His unrequited love was perhaps what made him who he was. He found it hard to date and have a serious relationship with anyone because he’d always got Kyungsoo in his mind for so many years. Chanyeol didn’t understand why even after years had passed, he couldn’t shrug off his feelings for him even though there was lack of interaction between him and the petite guy. In Chanyeol’s eyes, despite the fact that Kyungsoo was always chased by a bunch of girls, he was flaunting with beauty especially when he sang.

Let’s just say Chanyeol had a thing for a guy who could sing and play instruments.

It started one day when his they were assigned to prepare a performance for their music class. For Chanyeol’s friends and some of his classmates, it became quite a fuss preparing a short performance because not all of them were born with good vocals unlike him who was raised in a family where music was treated like a treasure. It just came natural that Chanyeol had passion in music as well. He performed with little preparation–singing effortlessly while strumming on his guitar he brought from his house. When it was Kyungsoo’s turn to perform, Chanyeol was mesmerized for his voice was soothing that it could make him soar for a brief moment. His heart skipped a few beats as he sang his lines. Chanyeol thought he looked even more beautiful than he already was. And from that on, he'd always admired him

It had been two years since the last time Chanyeol saw him, and he hated to admit that his friend still looked painfully attractive–even more in his suit. Chanyeol would’ve asked him out two years ago after he found out that Kyungsoo, too, was apparently gay had he not known the latter was already in a relationship with another guy.

He learned that Kyungsoo had been dating the said boyfriend for almost five years. If Chanyeol wanted to play dirty, he could’ve made a move on Kyungsoo behind Jongin’s back, but he wasn’t that low. He thought it was better for him to keep his feelings to himself forever than barging into someone’s relationship and ruin it.

It was true what they say about first love. That it never ended the way we wanted it to be.

The reality snapped at him when he felt the shorter tapping on his arm, gesturing to him to occupy a vacant seat next to Jongin. He almost didn’t realize his presence. He shook hand with his crush’s boyfriend and shifted in his seat. How he wished the others would come sooner so he wouldn’t feel too awkward being in the same table with his crush and the love of his life.

After long minutes of waiting, Sehun, Xiumin and Junmyeon came, and suddenly it felt like a school reunion as they exchanged brotherly hugs and greeting. The two of them came alone, but one of them, Junmyeon brought someone with him.

“Guys, this is Kris Wu. Kris, these are my ex’s high school friends,” he said, his arm was still linked on the crooked of Kris’ arm. Kris extended his hand and shook everyone’s hands at the table. Kris seemed like a bad boy kind of guy–the type of guy who brought troubles and played around too much. But when he grinned, he unexpectedly looked like someone who wouldn’t dare throwing a stone to a flying bird. And it was true when people said don’t judge a book by its cover. Even though his appearance seemed to sport a bad impression at first, he actually was a nice guy. He talked a lot and blended with the guys easily. Once in a while, he threw the lamest jokes that could apparently make the rest of the guys laugh in tears.

For some people, it might seem awkward for an ex to mingle with his ex’s friends, but that wasn’t the case for Junmyeon. He loved Jongdae, and he liked being around his friends because they were fun to talk to. Even though Jongdae and he were not together anymore, they had decided to stay as friends and so, Jongdae let Junmyeon hang around his small circle of friends.

They continued talking about how they have been doing and how they managed to survive in their workplaces. In the middle of it, sometimes Sehun would bring up embarrassing accidents during their years in high school, and even though some of them were clueless of what he was talking–some others laughed reminiscing every moment of it.

-ooo-

The empty chairs were almost full as they were now occupied by the invitees. The clinking sound of wine glasses banging against one another and the loud noise of chattering simultaneously filled the air in the room. Before the ceremony began, people were enjoying their time as they chatted with their relatives and acquaintances. It was when the best man was announcing the bride and groom’s entrance, everyone halted their activities and pushed their chairs back, standing up almost immediately. Soon after the announcement, the groom walked down the aisle moderately and waved to the audience. Wearing black tuxedo accentuated with bow tie on his collar, Jongdae couldn’t get any more handsome. As soon as he reached the end of the aisle, the bride soon walked in with his father. She looked ethereal in her white wedding gown, and her skin was radiant. Her face was covered by a wedding veil, so Chanyeol couldn’t really tell whether she was smiling or not. Her steps were slow but sure as she slowly walked toward his future husband.

It was such a romantic sight to see–two people flaunting their relationship in front of a bunch of witnesses, but Chanyeol heart didn’t waver even when he witnessed his bestfriend Jongdae declaring his vow solemnly on the altar in front of the audience. He looked nervous, and Chanyeol could tell that his voice was shaking. But when his bride stared at him and nodded her head, giving him an assurance look, he continued until he finished his vow in front of the officiate.

Everyone clapped their hands as the couple kissed. Looking at Junmyeon through his eyelashes, he noticed his friend’s face fell and his lips turned into a thin line. He looked rather more upset than hurt. Perhaps he had moved on, but Chanyeol wasn’t sure if he had truly accepted the fact that his ex-boyfriend chose to dump him to marry a woman.

In a society where homosexuality was not yet fully accepted, Chanyeol knew he would never stand a chance to get married in his own country and walk down an aisle if his bride to be was a guy. Junmyeon should’ve known this too. It was such a relief that he didn’t even like the idea of marriage in the first place. All this time, he had never favored a romantic relationship that would actually lead to marriage with his partner because he knew there wouldn’t be any point of it if they wouldn’t end up being legally connected. He made sure he lived his life to the fullest, embracing his sexuality by having countless one night stands and hook ups instead–never a relationship.

For Chanyeol, well, relationship was never his game, and it was never on top of his priority. He did not resent it. It was just too complicated for him to handle, and it carried many risks that he would rather avoid. He simply wanted to try holding on to his freedom as long as he could because once he began to open himself up for someone, he would lose the chance to play the field. He only cared to get laid after all. But once in a while, he looked for friends with benefits whenever he felt bored having sex with strangers.

“Can you believe Jongdae is actually married? That guy is going to be ruined. I heard he can’t even live a day without sucking dick.” Sehun pointed out when they were finally seated as if it was not a big deal, resulting the guys turning their heads to look at him. Upon hearing the statement, there was a mix of boisterous laugh coming from Chanyeol and his friends except Junmyeon. Scoffing, Junmyeon smacked his hand across the back of Sehun’s head, “Don’t talk about him like that!” Sehun cowered in his position, pouting, “I was just kidding.”

“Junmyeon-ah, aren’t you ever going to tell us why you broke up with him?” Minseok questioned, a sign of curiosity was all over his face.

"It’s complicated. His parents were such a prude, and when they found out about our relationship, things got ugly.” Junmyeon let out a long sigh before he continued, “We broke up for good, though. He also told me that he wanted to start dating women again for the sake of his parents and his company. He needed to have a legitimate son one way or another to be his heir.”

“So that’s why.” Sehun nodded in acknowledgement.

“It must’ve been hard for you.” Kyungsoo added.

“Are you sure you don’t have any more feelings toward him?” Chanyeol asked as he pointed the guy on the altar. “I don’t know,” he glanced at his boyfriend, but the said boyfriend was too preoccupied witnessing the following ceremony while the others were chatting–not even sparing a look at his direction, “but I’m sure time will heal.” 

“No hard feelings?” Sehun who was sitting next to him whispered mockingly–a bit too loud that the rest of the guys could almost hear it. “No hard feelings.”

“How long have you two been dating then?” Kyungsoo asked as he furrowed his brow at Junmyeon who was sitting across of him. His question made everyone to immediately turn their heads at the couple

“Yes, tell us please.” Minseok begged.

“How did you two meet up? Was it on a party? Or was it when you got wasted at one of splendid bars in Gangnam and Kris happened to be there to rescue you?” Chanyeol asked a train of questions this time, followed by a light chuckle.

Junmyeon took a deep sigh before he explained how he and Kris met up. It was three months after he broke things off with Jongdae. He was devastated, and truly he needed a getaway. He wasn’t mad at Jongdae for breaking things off with him. He loved him too much that he wanted what was best for his ex. But he needed to find himself a distraction–enough to make him forget for a while that Jongdae used to be his boyfriend. He discovered the wonders of dating app, and there he met Kris. What was supposed to be one night stand turned into a promising relationship.

Junmyeon replied to each of the questions the guys were throwing him that night about his past relationship with Jongdae and his current relationship with Kris, only stretching a wide grin on his face whenever the questions became too personal or inappropriate to answer.

-ooo-

The night was still early when the emcee appeared on the stage for the first time–greeting the audience with short warm speech about love and marriage before he asked the wedding singer to come on stage and introduce him to the audience to present several songs for the couple as well as the guests. The wedding singer came out from the backstage and hauled toward a white piano standing on the left side of the stage. The instrument looked luxurious as it glimmered with beauty and elegance. And Chanyeol’s breath hitched when his eyes laid on the petite figure approaching the piano. He was the elevator guy he met earlier. His face shined under the spotlight, and for a moment, Chanyeol couldn’t take his eyes off him. When the wedding singer was already sitting before the piano, his slim hand carefully stroked the glossy surface of the piano, allowing his lithe fingers to run towards the keyboards. He pressed some notes for the interlude. The sound he produced was somehow enticing, and without hesitation, the singer began to sing the lyrics to the song as he let his fingers poised and danced on the keyboards. Everyone started clapping as the wedding singer continued to produce a string of melody. Beautiful was his voice as it glided perfectly with the melody of the piano–his voice gentle and perfectly smooth, easily melodic. Chanyeol closed his eyes as he listened to the singer sang the lyrics,

_“Heart beats fast, colors and promises,”_

_“How to be brave, how can I love when I’m afraid to fall,”_

_“But watching you stand alone, all of my doubt,”_

_“Suddenly goes away somehow..”_

The wedding singer had a really good voice, and he sang the song wonderfully. Chanyeol listened attentively as the singer sang. His voice was soothing in Chanyeol’s ears and it brought peace to his mind. It was too calm that it could make his spine tingle and his heart leap. He was mesmerized, swaying his head slowly as if he was brought into a different realm where there were only the two of them in it. When the chorus came, Chanyeol couldn’t help but to close his eyes taking in every word into his system,

_“I have died everyday waiting for you,”_

_“For a thousand years,”_

_“I loved you for a thousand more..”_

Chanyeol had probably listened to this song for a hundred times that it was sickening to his ears but it never made his heart flutter, not until the singer sang it. He didn’t care if the lyrics were too cheesy or the song was too familiar in his ears, Chanyeol liked listening to the singer’s voice.

The wedding singer smiled as he sang and when he looked up to the scan his audience, he locked gazes with Chanyeol. Those brown orbs were like a magnet that could draw all of Chanyeol’s attention to him. Chanyeol smiled at him briefly, unsure of what just happened. He could feel his heart beating in rapid pace afterwards. The song ended, and everyone in the room gave out a big applause as the wedding singer stood up from his seat, bowing slightly and smiled at the audience. The next song was an upbeat song Marry You from Bruno Mars. The dance floor began to fill up with the guests - dancing loosely and poorly. Chanyeol couldn’t watch the singer’s figure anymore as he performed. His vision had been interrupted with a group of people dancing on the dance floor, but his voice could still be heard–loud and clear.

As a musician himself, Chanyeol could tell that the singer had a talent. No, scratch that, actually, anyone with good hearing could judge that this man was talented. He played the piano so gracefully with his fingers that the piano had been like his company since he was a child. He memorized every note, and he performed without a hint of hesitance on his countenance. His voice was still a bit rough at some parts, but Chanyeol believed if he was trained in a huge entertainment like SM Entertainment, the singer could definitely score a big hit in the history.

Chanyeol’s friends, on the other hand, also enjoyed the singer’s performance. They danced on the dance floor with other guests, shoulder to shoulder, swaying their hips to the pulsating rhythm of music. After a few beats, Kyungsoo asked him whether he would join the crowd and dance together, but he politely refused the offer. Surprisingly, Chanyeol decided that observing the crowd from his seat while figuring out possible ways on how to approach the singer seemed like a better choice to do.

-ooo-

After the wedding singer completed three more songs, the emcee asked whether there was any guest interested to come up on stage and sing a song for the couple. Chanyeol found this as an opportunity, so without hesitance, he volunteered as he raised his arm in the air–a bit too excited. The emcee allowed him to come on the platform that looked more like a small designed stage. When he stepped on the stage, he could see the audience before him. His friends were sitting together with the groom and the bride, looking at him with expectant eyes. Chanyeol grinned at them widely and waved a hand.

He asked for a guitar to the emcee and requested for the wedding singer to have a duet with him. The emcee was hesitate at first, but he complied and came back with a guitar and the wedding singer by his side.

Chanyeol had no idea of what he was trying to do, really. He’d always been bold when it came to approaching guys. He could just wait for the singer until the wedding reception was over and flirt with him to get into his pants with some corny pick-up lines that he remembered by hearts. But right now, he was making an excuse to approach him by asking him to go on a duet. So smooth, Chanyeol. Way too smooth.

Blinking his eyes, the wedding singer exclaimed as he stood in front of Chanyeol, “Oh, the elevator guy!” Waving his hand, Chanyeol sported a gentle smile and gestured the man to sit next to him on the small chair. As the band was preparing for the instruments, he discussed with the singer what song that they would perform, and they decided to sing a song titled Love Song. He brought the guitar in his hands and began to strum on the strings gently as the singer started singing his line,

_“I do believe all the love you give, all of the things you do,”_

_“Love you, love you, I’ll keep you safe don’t you worry,”_

_“I wouldn’t leave wanna keep you near,”_

_“Cause I feel the same way too,”_

They were harmonized in all the right notes. Their harmonization was anything but awkward. It was considerably wonderful even though it was the first time they had ever collaborated. When the wedding singer hit the chorus part, Chanyeol tilted his head to his right, and instead of welcomed by nothingness, he was welcomed by brown eyes staring back at him as he sang,

_“I will love you and love you and love you,_

_“Gonna hold you and hold you and squeeze you,_

_“I will please you for all times,”_

Chanyeol’s heart tightened at the lyrics, and he felt his heart beating rapidly in his chest. The man sitting next to him was making his insides flipped upside down. It had been a while since he felt that way for someone beside Kyungsoo. He had never felt so connected with someone before, but this guy–this guy sitting next to him was outlandishly making him nervous. He made Chanyeol want to protect him at all costs, but at the same time, he also made him want to fuck him in any way possible.

He held the guitar closer to his chest, hoping that it would somehow make his beating heart calmer. He continued to strum on it until they reached the end of the lines.

-ooo-

It was when the emcee announced the singer and his band would like to take a short break that Chanyeol realized his time with the man had come to an end.

He put the guitar under his feet and said to the wedding singer, “That was great. You really had a nice voice.” Chanyeol grinned, and the man only muttered a simple thank you in return. He offered his hand for a hand shake, and Baekhyun took it as a gesture of friendly encounter.

Baekhyun then sauntered to the middle of the stage, giving a humble bow to the audience gathered before him. Taking the mic to his lips, he expressed his gratitude to the audience, “I’m Byun Baekhyun, and this is my band, CBX.” Presenting his colleagues, he trailed off, “Thank you very much. What a pleasure and an honor to be able to sing here on this very special day of my friend, Kim Jongdae. Congratulations, buddy, you’ve finally found the one.” The wedding singer smiled at the groom and bride who raised their wine glasses at him, “My band and I will continue to entertain you after a short break.” Baekhyun bowed for the last time before getting off the platform–a round of applause filled the hall once again.

When Baekhyun was giving his short announcement, Chanyeol couldn’t help but attentively pay attention to his side figure. So his name is Baekhyun, he thought to himself. He pondered hard whether or not he should step up his game and approach the singer. Baekhyun was physically attractive–that was without a doubt. And Chanyeol was one step closer to grab him by the wrist and take him to a secluded place to… you know.

Baekhyun was about to head toward the backstage when suddenly a hand pulled him by the wrist, “Wait!” Baekhyun looked over toward the owner of the calloused hand, and was faced by a familiar face. Hand still gripping on the singer’s wrist, Chanyeol braved himself to ask, “Do you wanna have a drink with me?”

Baekhyun only blinked his eyes.

“Or–do you still have to work?”

Baekhyun shook his head. His forehead and the bridge of his nose were shining a little with sweat. “No–I’ve got time. A half hour break. I’d love to.”

They got off the stage and headed toward a vacant seat, passing through a bunch of people talking to other guests about particular stories in their lives with a glass of wine in their hands.

As soon as they reached their seats, they called over the waiter to pour them a drink. They had two glasses of champagne. Sipping the liquor in the glass, Chanyeol glanced at the man through his glass. The taste of alcohol tingled in his throat like a dancing fire. Sitting across him was Baekhyun who didn’t seem like he was enjoying his time with him–judging by his facial expression.

After a few sips, Chanyeol put the glass back to the table, and Baekhyun followed suite.

“Look how happy they are,” Baekhyun murmured, nodding over to where the bride and groom were talking with some relatives. The bride’s eyes were bright, her smile unflappable. The groom was looking at her with a warm fondness that made something stir in Chanyeol’s belly.

“What’s your relationship with Jongdae? You seem like you know him well when you greeted him on the stage.” Chanyeol asked out of curiosity.

Baekhyun pondered the question, eyes finding Jongdae chatting with his bride. He saw his colleagues and a couple of waitresses chatting as they cleared glasses off of the tables and onto black trays, smiling and joking with guests. “I’m his friend throughout college years. You know, I actually had crush for him for a couple of years or so.”

Chanyeol’s lips turned into an ‘o’ shape, nodding his head in acknowledgement.

“Did he know?” he asked.

Downing another gulp of wine, Baekhyun arched a brow when Chanyeol asked him the question, “Is that important?”

“I don’t know.”

“It’s better this way. He should never find out. And I don’t want him to.” He crossed his arm across his chest as he continued, “I don’t even know why I’m telling you this, but he only regarded me as his friend. Even when his relationship with Junmyeon started to fall apart,–I’m sure you know of Junmyeon, right?”

Chanyeol only nodded in response.

“I was there for him, but never did he look at me the way he looked at him–or his bride.”

“I’m sorry.” Chanyeol said, his stare was brimmed with a slight hint of pity.

“You know, if it makes you feel better, I actually just met my long-term crush after two years and he came here with his boyfriend.”

And Baekhyun chuckled.

“Bet you were jealous that you couldn’t even stay cool.”

“It was okay to interact with him, but my insides were boiling hot.” Chanyeol felt his face reddened in chagrin as he recalled the event.

With that, Baekhyun chuckled even more.

“Aren’t you ever going to introduce yourself?” Baekhyun–whom Chanyeol observed had a stunning face and brunette hair asked.

“Oh, sorry. My name’s Chanyeol, by the way,” he extended a hand, “Nice to meet you.”

“Name’s Byun Baekhyun.” He returned the handshake, flashing him with a wide smile. There was a moment of silence stretched between the two strangers before Chanyeol broke the ice thickened between them, “Do you know?” he asked.

Baekhyun arched an eyebrow, waiting for Chanyeol to continue.

“If you were an adjective, you would be gorgeous.”

That was so classic, and Baekhyun couldn’t help but laughing at the taller’s attempt to flirt with him–the back of his hands covering his mouth.

“Seriously? I thought you could do better.”

Chanyeol covered his face in embarrassment. He straightened his back and cleared his throat. “I left my good pick-up lines at home so what’s up?”

Baekhyun smiled this time, and Chanyeol found this as an opportunity to prolong their conversation.

 “So you’re a wedding singer?

“Yeah. Been working in this field for almost three years. Lame, isn’t it? I mean I don’t even fancy love songs, but I am obliged to sing them because that’s my job.”

“Love songs are boring.”

“I know. But I like singing. It gives me a feeling of comfort for some reason I can’t quite explain.”

“Well, at least you make them sound much better than the original.” Baekhyun grinned at the compliment. Downing his almost empty glass of champagne, he stared at Chanyeol through his eyelashes before he countered.

“Romance is not really my thing, anyway, and I’m not really a fan of everlasting love and ‘til death do us part, but I still believe in love. As for marriage, I don’t really like the idea of two people showing off their love in front other people. I mean–it is just going to make people like us without partners get jealous, right?”

Chanyeol couldn’t agree any better. He felt as if he had found his other half who happened to share the same opinion on particular things.

"Marriage is for people who like to show off.”

“But you know what? When I get to see two people celebrating their love for one another, I just.. somehow, I feel happy. I’m happy because the people around them are enjoying their time despite their problems and worries and they got to dance their first dances too, beaming with a smile as they listened to the songs I sing.” The brunette explained.

From their shared conversation that followed, Chanyeol learned singing had always been something that Baekhyun wanted to do. It was his dream job. He had always been passionate about music ever since he was a kid–enrolled in music class and joined several singing competition. He told Chanyeol about his first standing ovation he had ever received, a mass of groupies–male and female alike fawning over him. Baekhyun remembered them all. Baekhyun also told him that he actually wanted to be a professional singer. But dream was just a dream. Baekhyun couldn’t afford being a singer because, really, he had no connection or whatsoever. He also didn’t have courage to become a trainee in the first place because he was short in confidence.

After a long minutes of sappy conversation, came a minute of silent communication. Chanyeol could feel the air around them thicken like they’re in a bubble of their own little world. At that moment, he didn’t think about pair of eyes that might be watching them and the singer. He didn’t think about his friends’ whereabouts. He definitely didn’t think about Kyungsoo anymore.

Chanyeol also learned that Baekhyun preferred singing in weddings to bars. Or was it café? Some words were inaudible in his ears because instead of focusing to what Baekhyun was saying throughout the time they had been talking, Chanyeol couldn’t help but to stare at those luscious lips. Chanyeol shifted his gaze up and down the singer’s lips–careful enough not to make the other notice his odd demeanor.

He really, really wanted to bring him out of there to a someplace more secluded.

“It’s quite crowded, in here, is it not?” asked the brunette, snapping Chanyeol out of his deluded trance.

“Yeah, it’s pretty stuffy here. Are you going to perform again?”

“Yeah.” He nodded, eyes glancing at the watch, “Three more songs to go to, and I’m done.”

“Do you wanna go out for a while?” Chanyeol suggested.

“Alright. I think it’s fine since I still have a couple of minutes left for break.”

With that, Chanyeol lead Baekhyun toward a more secluded place where crowd was not present and any kind of noises could be barely heard. They ended up going to a bathroom. Unpacking his cigarettes, Chanyeol leaned against the wall next to the washing hand bacin.

“Do you want some?”

“Thank you,” the brunette muttered as he took one cigar in between his fingers. He shouldn’t have smoked before he finished his performance, but he couldn’t turn down Chanyeol’s offer because he himself needed one to chase away the wooziness in his head.

“The crowd is making me dizzy.”

“Why, though? I thought you love wedding reception.”

“I love it because that’s my field of work. And because Jongdae asked me personally, I couldn’t possibly turn down his offer.”

 “How about the ceremony itself? Not the idea of marriage but the event itself.”

“It was great. I wouldn’t mind to get married if my partner proposed to me and prepared a wedding hall like what Jongdae had. That’d be a once-in-a-lifetime experience.”

“Your partner, I see.”

“That was just a supposition, you know. I’m actually not in romantically involved with anyone right now–if that was what you were wondering.”

“You know, ever since we were in an elevator, I feel like tipping you and you haven’t even done anything but take my breath–“

Chanyeol’s breath hitched, and his sentence was interrupted as he felt the other’s lips crushed on to his. The kiss was abrupt and impetuous, and the taller could feel how it was filled with nothing but lust as Baekhyun clutched on his arm, pulling him closer to deepen their kiss. Chanyeol hadn’t expected the other to come at him like that, and he surely wasn’t complaining either.

Baekhyun pulled out from the kiss, breathing heavily into Chanyeol’s ear as he whispered, “Isn’t this the reason why you’ve come at me?”

Chanyeol thought an answer would not be necessary, so instead of reciprocating his query, he pushed Baekhyun slightly and grabbed his wrist, pulling him harshly into one of the bathroom cubicles. The brunette gasped as Chanyeol pushed him against the door, hands on his frail shoulders–keeping him immobile before the taller leaned forward to close the gap between them.

Baekhyun yelped and shut his eyes tighter when Chanyeol tried to slip his tongue into his mouth. The taller’s force was great and it made the brunette lose control of the kiss. Surrendering, the brunette willingly opened his mouth–wide enough to allow the taller to explore the taste of his warm cave with his tongue. The kiss that started out slow and languid escalated into something more erotic that included a stint of tongues and saliva. Chanyeol had slept with plenty of men but he never knew kissing anyone passionately could be this good. Baekhyun’s mouth itself was a wondrous that he couldn’t seem to get tired of kissing. He wondered how good would his other opening feel around his mouth. He felt like he could cum just by kissing him. His carnal desire surfacing when he felt the other’s tongue slowly making its way back to roam his tongue.

They only stopped once they were out of breath. Baekhyun’s breath was unsteady, and his chest was raising uncontrollably as he stared at the taller–eyes clouded with lust. He knew he was running out of time. Shrugging himself out of his tuxedo, he let it discarded on the floor. Chanyeol resumed his activity by kissing the exposed skin of Baekhyun’s neck while unbuttoning his shirt. He roamed his calloused hands all over his chest, stopping once in a while to pinch slightly on the brunette’s nub–eliciting a debauched moan.

“Chanyeol, hurry up. We don’t have much time.”

The taller let his pants down to his ankles as he positioned himself to sit on the closed toilet, allowing the singer to straddle him on his lap. Resting his left hand on Chanyeol’s shoulders, he took the taller’s cock by his other hand and placed it before his entrance–the tip of his cock slightly rubbing against his rim but never pushed in. Baekhyun brought Chanyeol’s fingers into his mouth–coating them with his saliva. Chanyeol was too intoxicated to function that Baekhyun had to help him shove his fingers to his awaiting entrance.

“Prepare me,” Baekhyun whispered into the taller’s ear. And Chanyeol could feel a sudden surge of blood running southward.

“Stay still.” Chanyeol said with an octave lower voice as he slowly pushed his first digit up to the brunette’s rectum. The brunette let out a long groan due to the intrusion, but managed to stay unmoving–allowing the other to move his finger instead.

The walls were unexpectedly tight around Chanyeol’s single digit due to Baekhyun’s position. He fucked the brunette’s entrance with his finger with rapid pace–his other hand cupping Baekhyun’s cheek to savor him in yet another kiss. Baekhyun moaned into his lips as Chanyeol quickened his pace. “Ahh…deeper..” he demanded.

That’s when the burning pain shifted to what felt like lighting shooting through his very veins. Whatever Chanyeol was touching, Baekhyun wished he’d keep doing it. Before he had time to think, one finger turned two and then three.

“Now you stay still, and let me do the work.”

Baekhyun sat himself on top of Chanyeol’s lap and positioned the tip of his cock before his entrance. Slowly, he sank down on the Chanyeol’s member–groaning as he felt his ass swallowing almost all of the taller’s cock. Chanyeol’s eyes were tightly shut when Baekhyun rode him on his lap, bouncing uncontrollably. His legs started to get wobbly when his throbbing cock slightly brushed against Baekhyun’s prostate.

“This isn’t working. I’m gonna have to fuck you, one way or another.”

In a haste of moment, Baekhyun untangled himself from Chanyeol and let the taller tower before him–adjusting his blurry vision.

Without waiting any further, Chanyeol raised Baekhyun’s hips into the air and entered him in one swift moment. Baekhyun cried out in pleasure as he made an effort to support himself on the cubicle wall. His walls were too tight around the taller’s cock, and Chanyeol found it hard to move. Rocking his hips upward, Chanyeol continuously rammed into Baekhyun with steady pace. He leaned forward and placed his lips next to the brunette’s ear. Baekhyun tilted his head, searching for Chanyeol’s lips. They were kissing sloppily as Chanyeol kept thrusting into the brunette–abusing the bundle of nerves inside of his rectum.

Baekhyun jerked his cock slightly and in a spur of moment, he could feel his warm cum spurting out of his throbbing cock into his hands. And after a few more thrusts, Chanyeol spilled his seed inside of Baekhyun. He hurriedly took a few sheets of tissues to prevent it spilling out of Baekhyun’s entrance.

“So, what’s going to happen after this?” Baekhyun asked as he looked back at Chanyeol–legs still wobbly from the previous activity.

“I don’t know. How about we clean up this mess first and figure it out later. But what is sure is that I’m gonna have to take you to my apartment tonight.”

-ooo-

Baekhyun finished his set list as he sang the final line of his last song of the day,

_“You’re my end and my beginning, even when I lose I’m winning…”_

There was a tumultuous applause as Baekhyun finished his set list as he sang the final line of his last song of the ceremony. His countenance was a little bashful, but he grinned through it, giving a little bow and then gesturing towards the bride and groom. Chanyeol found himself clapping along with everyone else, smiling as the couple kissed again. And then he caught himself–and tried to ignore the small warmth burning away in his chest.

Chanyeol then walked over to Jongdae to bid his farewell and congratulate him again on his marriage. He hugged his best friend who was standing in front of him, patting his back continuously as he said, “It’s a nice wedding, man. Congratulation again for you and your wife.”

“Thank you, buddy.”

“I’m not going to get mad at you for not telling me in detail about everything because you invited such a beautiful wedding singer. Why didn’t you ever tell me you befriended someone like him?”

Jongdae chuckled as he patted Chanyeol’s arm twice, “Should I give Baekhyun a heads up? He should know you’re just going to bring him home tonight and ditch him by tomorrow.”

“Shut up, Jongdae. Be grateful that I still decided to come to your wedding.”

“Don’t sleep around too much. You’re twenty seven. It’s time for you to look for the right one and get settled, don’t you think? You’re gonna need someone to look after you.”

Chanyeol just shrugged off, rolling his eyes before he replied, “I better leave now and catch Baekhyun in the backstage. Don’t think of Junmyeon when you make love to your wife. Bye!”

Jongdae shook his head as he watched Chanyeol’s figure disappeared into the backstage.

-ooo-

_Burning pain rippled through his ass as he felt the hard, thickness of Chanyeol's cock spread his passage open. He couldn't help the tears that suddenly swam at the corners of his eyes or the pained gasps as he fought to calm down. Through the haze of pain he felt Chanyeol gently stroking the inside of his thigh, trying to help him calm down. Eventually the pain faded to a tolerable level and he nodded._

_As Chanyeol pulled out and then thrust back in, he felt the pleasurable feeling start to build. "Chan—yeol..," he moaned, "Please, fuck me 'till I can't move."_

_The velvet heat that gripped him, causing such pleasurable friction, beat the hell out of jacking himself off. Knowing he probably wouldn't last much longer, he raised Baekhyun's left leg to rest on his shoulder, increasing the depth of his thrusts._

_Baekhyun moaned and writhed continuously now, his hips pushing back to meet Chanyeol's thrusts as his hand wandered down to stroke his neglected erection–fingers eagerly fisting the now reddened flesh. Chanyeol knew the moment his cock hit Baekhyun’s over-stimulated prostate. The brunette started to howl wildly, his mouth hanging open as that piece of flesh was incessantly abused._

_"That's right, baby, I want you to scream my name. Come for me, Baekhyun, stroke yourself until you explode."_

_When Chanyeol lifted his leg up and placed it on his shoulder, Baekhyun had no idea what he was planning, until he felt the strokes of Chanyeol's cock change as it plunged deeper inside of him. He couldn't help the moans that cascaded from him now as lightning charges kept spiking through him from the pleasure of that cock as it kept slamming into his prostate. His cock burned and throbbed with the want of release as he wrapped his hand around the base, fingers flying as they pumped and slid on the slippery flesh. His moans became howls that sounded like inarticulate versions of Chanyeol's name._

_“Your voice sounds good in bed too, Baekhyun-ah.” Chanyeol complimented._

_Incoherency was Baekhyun’s state of mind now and he found the ability to speak was eluding him as only mindless moans and howls escaped his lips from the pleasurable abuse he was receiving. When Chanyeol spoke those sensual words, he lost all thought, his orgasm erupting from him without warning. Thick, milky liquid coated his hand and stomach, even as some sprayed on Chanyeol's stomach as well, his eyes closing shut as every nerve in his body overloaded at the same moment._

_Chanyeol couldn't control his strangled cry as he felt Baekhyun's inner walls constrict around his cock, the flesh gripping him tightly. Thrusting a few more times, he came screaming Baekhyun's name, his semen spilling into the brunette. Lying there on his bed panting, he glanced down at the brunette, seeing the same thoroughly sated, pleased expression on his face. Gently kissing him once again, he rolled off of Baekhyun and to the side of him, his arms immediately pulling Baekhyun to him. Sighing deeply, he simply nuzzled the sweaty skin at the back of Baekhyun's neck, his heartbeat slowly calming down. His arms tightened around the brunette's waist, fingers absently brushing the skin he found there. Even as sleep was claiming him, he whispered softly, "You’re so beautiful, Baekhyun."_

_Baekhyun whimpered as he felt Chanyeol cum inside of him, threatening to trickle out of his entrance. His heart soared wildly when he heard Chanyeol screaming out his name with such passion._

_He felt Chanyeol collapse onto him as he tried to regain his own shaky senses. Panting._

-ooo-

 

The next morning, Chanyeol woke up to find an arm draping on his chest. He tilted his face to the side only to find a lithe figure sleeping safe and sound under his arm. For a brief moment, he could feel his blood going south as he remembered what had just happened last night with the other man sleeping next to him.

Usually, Chanyeol would tell his one-night stand to leave his apartment before he completely wake up. But somehow he didn’t want such rule to apply the same to Baekhyun. He wanted the other to stay longer. He wanted him to sleep next to him for the next few days. Weeks. Months. Or years if it was possible.

Maybe it was true what Jongdae had told him. That he needed to stop his habit of sleeping around and settled down. He needed to stop playing around before he regretted.

Baekhyun purred in his sleep before slowly rubbing his eyes in a sluggish manner. He stiffened when he realized Chanyeol had been staring at him for a while.

“How was your sleep?” Chanyeol’s deep voice reverberated in the air.

“Great, I guess. Chanyeol, I – I think I should get going.”

He wriggled his way out of Chanyeol’s embrace, collecting his clothes that littered about the room. He put on his shirt and pants hurriedly as Chanyeol watched him with confused look. Chanyeol got up from his bed and put on his pants.

“Baekhyun,” he called.

The brunette didn’t answer.

“Baekhyun, please. Look at me.”

Still he ignored.

“This will not end up with me telling you to walk out from that door.”

Only then that he stopped whatever he was doing and looked at Chanyeol’s direction.

“I usually would offer my one-night stands a Uber ride or a cab but I just- I can’t do the same to you. I don’t want you to leave, and I don’t want to get a simple goodbye.”

Another silence.

“Can’t you see what I’m trying to say here? Just because we shared the night together, doesn’t mean we are not allowed to start anew, right?

Words could seem to come out of Baekhyun’s mouth because Baekhyun didn’t know what to do. He didn’t expect the taller to blurt out his feelings like that. He enjoyed his company, and Baekhyun knew from the moment Chanyeol laid eyes on him, he was only after his ass. He gave in because he needed a distraction to make him forget about Jongdae’s wedding. So to hear that Chanyeol actually wanted a relationship surprised him.

“I want to get to know you.” Chanyeol said clearly before he continued, “I want to go on a date with you. If you allow me, I want to take your hands and tell the world that you are mine.”

Chanyeol walked up to Baekhyun, and he was standing right before him.

“I know it’s only been a couple of hours. But in that period of time, I felt something amazing that I have never felt before. I was happy when I talked to you. We click and we have so much in common. I think I’ve fallen for you, Baekhyun-ah.”

Stupefied in his position, the brunette only stared at the other with fondness in his eyes as Chanyeol continued, “I don’t want to part with you and I don’t- I don’t want to see you walking out from that door without even looking back at me.”

He cupped the brunette’s cheek and started to kiss him languidly. Chanyeol parted from the kiss before he said,

“Byun Baekhyun, do you want to you go out with me?”

Baekhyun smiled through the tears that were slowly beginning to fill his eyes as he nodded. Chanyeol reached over before he closed the gap between him and the other. Kissing him fiercely, Chanyeol leaned in, further and further. He realized that love was pretty amazing. It’s not overrated. It might be too soon for him to admit that it was love he felt toward the man standing before him, but he was sure more than anything that he didn’t want to let go of Baekhyun.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry if you noticed the ending was kinda rushed. I tried to make it as realistic as possible. I hope it was okay and not too disappointing.
> 
> I would like to hear what you think so comments and feedback would be really appreciated. <3


End file.
